Of alicorns and draconequus
by Hoobins
Summary: An alternative universe that takes place in the kingdom of Nickerlite, home of the alicorn princess Pinkamena, and the royal family, but she isn't happy at all with her life, she wants her freedom too. But that's far away from her since there's a new draconquus in Equestria, in her parents kingdom, Cheese Sandwich.


**Before I start the story I must have to say that english is not my first language so I'm already sorry if there is any grammar error or anything, this is my first ever MLP fanfic and the idea was inspired in a draw I saw on Carranzis of this. i couldn't help myself but imagine the whole story, and since the idea was from an anon, I can really say from who it belongs, anyway I hope you all enjoy it so far :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

The firsts rays of sun had just being risen up by Celestia, and as they were spred to all Equestria, one distant kingdom was the last one to see the sunlight. It was the kindom of Nickerlite, one of the oldests places that existed since Equestria was made. It was a simple place for live, most of the population tought were earth ponies that had dayly chores to do, most rrlated to the camp. That was a weird place to have a kingdom, even more weird that the royal family itselt lived there.

The royal family, also knew as The Pies, they ruled this part of equestria together with the other part of royalty, they had, unlikely most of the others nobles, more conection with eath itself, prefering to help equestria in others ways, mostly these ones that didn't needed magic. The Pies were knew by their serious humor for almost everything, but still they were loved by their subjects, they just seemed uneasy ut their heats were more precious than gold itself, always dispoused to help even the most poor pony, in their territory or not.

The king was Igneous Rock, a stalion of steal and one of the bests souls you could ever find, even if his methods were considered a bit overhead, by his side were the queen Cloudy Quartz, a really inteligent mare with the same qualities as her beloved husband, the princess were four. The oldest and next one to heir the throne, she was pretty much like her mother, but her mane was dark violet, the second one was named Pinkamena Diane Pie, and she was... Diferent, not only that she had pink coat with a darker pink mane, she had big shy blue eyes, but still, her parents loved her with all theirs hearts, the last two princess were the fraternal twins Marble and Limestone Pie.

The princess almost never were saw, only once or twice at the events that were organized in every one of theirs birthdays, it was the only time the population actually could saw then, and see how they were doing, by the time Pinkamena had 10 years she started to go at those events. Mosts of the eyes always would go to her, not because she was a princess, not because she was an alicorn like her sisters, but because she was simplely so diferent of her parents, but the princess didn't mind that at all, she would never be ashamed at such a thing, everypony was diferent, she knew itStill she couldn't help but sigh loud everytime that the had to go to galas.

It was always the same, they had to stay side by her parents, smile and wave, and the smile part was not a requirement tought, no of her sisters smiled at the guests, at least not at all, her older sister, Maud, didn't even tried to smile, her parents were politic tought to talk a little bit with everypony.

She looked at herself, she was in a pretty dark pink dress with some blue ribbons in it, and she had her straight mane in a bun witch looked like her mothers and used her necklace, the one was gived to her by princess Celestia herself in the day she won her cutie mark, it was a golden one with a blue jewelry shaped like her cutie mark, one blue balloon.

Looking at her sisters, the pink alicorn noticed that they weren't really being at all the center of atention this time, not that was a real suprise since that wasn't one of her birthdays, if she wasn't wrong it was about so,ething her dad said about a reunion? Well, she wasn't sure about that, but looking more closely at the man her father were talking to, it looked serious talk, far serious then the normal.

The pink princess followed then with the eyes as the king and the queen went inside one of the manys rooms with the stalion and his companios.

"Who were those?" She asked looking at her older sister.

The older princess leaved the book she was reading and went were her little sister has.

"Those man that went to talk with mom and dad?" She asked in a monutual tone, that was her normal voice. The sister shaked her head. "Those are here to speak up in the name of the subjects, the stalion that was the first spoke to dad was our general, I'm suprised you didn't saw him before".

Pinkamena remained in silence, and glared at the door. Her curiosity was taking the best over her once again, she wanted so bad to know what they were talking about. Maud quickly noticed it.

"Not a very good idea my sister, you know how much dad don't like to us to listen his conversitions with the royal guard" she said grabing her sister hoof.

"But that's so unfair, you will rule this kingdom someday, you should be able listen it ...And then tell everything for me" the pink mare replaid.

"What make you think I would tell you?"

"Because you are my best friend!" She said with a smile, and maud wasn't able to not smile back at her sister, it was pretty rare and Pinkamena was happy that she could get once or twice her sisters to smile.

"Yeah... But this still isn't the best idea sister"

The blue eyed alicorn sighed one more time, she knew her sister was right.

"Come on" Maud breaked the silence "Let's make some rock candy necklaces" she oferend.

Pinkamena didn't even thinked before awnsering in a happy tone.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"We have to do something" said a stalion with golden fur and brown mane, we can't let '<em>it'<em> stay here, while we know he is still here we are in dangerous!"

"Keep your composture Sub-General Topaz Ground!" Replied and older stalion with dark blue fur and draw gray mane, he wore a track full with badges and an armor.

"Sorry general Magma, sir" said the youger trying to keep his calm.

"May you care to explain better the situation General?" Asked the King while they all taked a sit right in front of an table, queen Cloudy sitted besides her husbnd and the others tow stalions right in front of then.

"If pleasure my king" taking off his helmet and looking direct in the kings eyes the general "I fear that I don't have the bests notices sir-

"Please go direct to the point" Igneous cutted the general.

"Very well sir... We have another of them here"

"Another one of them? You care please to explain one of what are you talking about?" Queen Cloudy asked politely.

The general took some time before saying witch was the plain truth, hoping that they could acept it well... But there just no simple way to acepted that fast. Magma took a deep breath before saying.

"A draconequus"

* * *

><p>"Pinkamena, what in equestria are you trying to do?" Limestone shooted as the pink princess jumped in surprise.<p>

"Uhhh..." She tried to think in something but at this time nothing good came to her mind, so she said the one that doesn't looked like so bad at the moment. "I'm trying to reach that book" she said while pointing at a book in a hight part of the bookshelf.

"But you have wings..."

It sounded better in her head.

"... And a horn" Limestone conclued.

Yeah, definity if had sounded like a better excuse in her head.

"Tell me the truth sister" the youngest sister demanded.

"Well I-" she had to say the truth. "I letted he necklace that Maud gave to me falls of the windon, I just have to get it back!" Her sisters knew that she cared too much about the friendship necklaces that Maud would make to Pinkamena, unsually she eated then really fast but knowing she just had lost one of then, they knew she would go far away to have then back.

Limestone looked at her sister blue eyes.

"Where did it fall?"

"Outside the castle, close to Woodland"

Limestone faces fell off.

"There is no way I'm letting you out" they turned away to see Maud's faces in the coner now trotting in their directions. "I'll ask the guards"

"Oh please sister, I can do it myself... I can do things myself"

"I know you can... But mom and dad don't qant us to be outside, you know it"

"Yes sister... But just this time" the princess kept her eyes wide and tried to do the best cute face that she could do to convence her sister.

Maud face expresion didn't chance a bit, she just blinked twice and open her mouth to speak.

"I'll cover you"

Pinkamena's face cracked into a big smile as she spraid her wings and hugged her sister tight.

"Oh maud! Thank you! thank you! thank you!"

"Just this time"

The blue eyed alicorn didn't lost time before went flying over the windom.

* * *

><p>"A draconequus..." The king repeated the lasts words of the guard, he's and clody's expresions changed for a fraction of seconds, it had got them by suprise, they couldn't imagine that there was another one of these creatures since Discord, and more, in their kingdom.<p>

"Yes, my lord" the general comfirmed. "We have a conviable source that really are one draconequus where"

"But what does it wants from us?" Clody was the first to ask.

"We don't know my queen" the sub-general spoke this time. "But whatever he wants we won't give to he, we will fight until the very end, and we'll do our best for what happened with Equestria when Discord was in control happen again."

Igneous thinked for a moment, they simply couldn't stay like this and wait until the criature do the move, they had to took the actions of defense now from this beast.

"I want all the mans here tonight to discuss about the defenses, I will need to talk with Celestia about it... And right now I'll need more guards to escolt mu daugthers."

Both, the general and the sub-general shaked their heads in approval, Igneous made a move with his hoof and both the stalions went of the room leaving the the king and the queen alone.

"What are we going to do...?"

He looked at his wife eyes and his severe expresion sofned a bit knowing that they were alone.

"We will give ours best" he sair as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>The princess made her way to get outside of the castle without being caught by the guards, she may knew how to fly, but to use magic was really hard for her, it required too much concentration of hers, and she knew she didn't had that much, in the other hoof fly was just about freedom, so she get it fastly.<p>

The surroundings of Woodland was bigger that she imagined, it was really alike the photos that she had saw of the so called Ever free florest, but this one was more darker and with taller trees. Not that Pinkamena had fear at all of these places, she still could remember what her granny had teach her. To face her fears and laught at them, and it she could do. She was more than sure.

Wenting inside of Woodland she most could see a thing, not just there were dark but the trees make that hard for her to see where she was going, she tried to get some light using her horn, but failed.

She was almost giving up in finding the necklace, but she couldn't she wanted to proove then, she may be a princess but she could make things in her own. Plus she just realized... This actually was the first time ever she was outside the castle.

Too bad it didn't last longer.

As soon as she tripped in something that could or not be the necklace, a strong wind came from nowhere, lifting up her hair and letting her hair free of the bun, she squezid her eyes but at the same trying to look at what had caused this. But all she could saw was a tiny orange blur, before guards come for all the parts, and she feel graysh magic tooking her up and taking her away.

Pinkamena couldn't say a thing, she was frozing in the position that she were. When she got into herself again she was in her room, and her parents were right in front of her, they problably were just finishing all one speach to her that she didn't really paid any attention. She didn't felt bad at all for her actions after all.

She looked at her mane for a second and were kinda surprised qhen she saw that it was puffy and curly, much better than when it was only straight and lifeless. Her atention was taked away of her mane when her mother looked at her very seriously.

"What you think you were doing? You almost gave us an heart attack!"

The second daughter immediately felt bad about everything she had done, she hated to let her parents down.

"Sorry mom... Dad" she said in a low tone, while looking down.

The next thing she felt were hoofs around her, locking her in a hug, she smiled at this sweet action of her parents, they didn't show too much affection in public but she knew they loved her.

But in her mind, the orage blur insisted in appear in her mind.


End file.
